Rebel Heart
by Songficcer
Summary: Link is wounded and goes to Malon for help. But with him there and hurt, who will save Zelda and Hyrule?


Rebel Heart  
  
I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Also, parts of this story were written with the strat guide. The parts I used from the book I do not claim to own, either.  
  
  
  
The past seven years in Hyrule were hell. Complete and total hell. But the past few weeks, things seemed to be turning for the better. A young man was in Hyrule and he was standing up against Ganondorf's evil ways.  
  
Malon smiled and drew her knees up closer to her chest as she watched the sun set. She never enjoyed the sun setting so much as she did now. She never had a real reason to do much of anything besides work. But as she thought of her friend Link and her horse Epona doing battle against the evil king, Malon began to take in life's small pleasures. After neary losing everything she held dear and then getting it back again for a second chance, she decided to enjoy life a little more.  
  
Sighing as the sun finally drifted so low she couldn't see it any more, Malon climbed down from the small coverage that was attached to the ranch's horse pen. Walking back towards her house, she heard a familiar horse and her head jerked up, a smile on her face. Link was back for another visit!   
  
As she neared Epona, however, her smile faded when her eyes fell upon her friend riding the wild horse. Link's green clothing was stained red and he was clutching his ribs, hunched over on Epona.  
  
"Oh my gods," Malon whispered as she ran towards Link as fast as she could. "LINK!"  
  
The young man looked up and saw a woman run toward him. Smiling slightly, he whispered, "Malon", before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a sickening crack.  
  
Link groaned and opened his eyes then quickly shut them again as the light blinded him.   
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Blinking, Link's head turned towards the voice. "Malon?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright," she asked, bringing a chair to sit next to him. "What happened?"  
  
Link blinked as he opened his eyes for a second time. "Battle."  
  
Malon couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "I figured as much. What happened?"  
  
Link's eyes finally opened up all the way, but he wouldn't look at Malon. He knew what kind of look she had on her face just by the tone of her voice.  
  
"I went to the Spirit Temple and met up with the head honcho there. Despite the way I am now, I won."  
  
"I'm glad you won, but Link, you looked terriable when you got here. Father and I didn't think you'd live through the night."  
  
"Obviously I did, if I'm talking to you now."  
  
"He barely lived through it, tho," pipped in a small voice. Malon looked up and saw a little blue ball of light fluttering above their heads.  
  
"I thought you were suppossed to help him, Navi," Malon asked.  
  
"I can help him only so much," she said. "He has to do the actual fighting. I was able to keep him alive long enough until he was here, didn't I?"  
  
Malon sighed and nodded.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Two days," Malon asnwered standing. "Your wound is still open, you won't be able to do anything until it heals more."  
  
Link looked at her and blinked. "I can't stay here..."  
  
"You have to," Malon said firmly. She knew him well enough that he would try to leave.  
  
"I CAN'T stay, Malon. You know I can't. I have to go face Ganondorf now. I -"  
  
"'Have to save the princess'. Yeah, I know, fairy boy." Navi giggled as she sat on Malon's shoulder.  
  
"Shut up, Navi," Link said, trying to sit up. But as he sat up fully, he cried out as a sharp pain run thru him.  
  
"See? You can't even get out of bed," Malon said. "You have to stay here until you are healed." Link growled at her and began to sit up again. However, Malon pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it at his manhood thru the sheets. "If I see you get out of this bed until you are ready to do so, I will make sure you're the HEROINE of Time."  
  
Link blinked and gently lowered himself back into the bed. Crossing his arms, he growled, "Fine."  
  
"Good boy," Malon said, putting the sword back into its plac and setting it back on the table in the middle of the room. "I'm going to go fix dinner. Navi, make sure he stays in bed, will you?"  
  
Navi flew from Malon's shoulder and bounced up in down in the air. "You can count on me!"   
  
Malon smiled and left the room.  
  
  
Malon smiled slightly as she climbed the stairs back to Link's room. In her heands was a tray of food she had just finished cooking for Link, Navi, and herself.  
  
As she neared the door, she stopped herself from going inside. She could hear Link and Navi talking through the door. Navi was a little hard to understand, but straining her ears, Malon was able to hear the small pixie.  
  
"..If you try to leave, and Malon catches you, she'll kill you herself!"  
  
"I can't stay here, Navi. Zelda is counting on me to save Hyrule. I've come to far to stop now."  
  
"No one is asking you to stop, Link. All Malon wants you to do is just wait until you're healed before you go off to fight Ganondorf. She's worried about you!"  
  
"I know, but I can't and I won't stay. I'm leaving at midnight, tonight."  
  
Malon knew he'd try to leave. Angered, she charged into the room, scaring both Link and Navi.  
  
"At midnight, huh?! I'd LOVE to see you just try to leave, Link!" Placing the tray of food onto the table, Malon grabbed all of Link's equipment and charged back out of the room.   
  
She quickly ran down the stairs and out side, all of Link's things still in her arms. She went inside the barn, sat the equipment down, placed a saddle on Epona before placing all of Link's arsenal onto the saddle. She quickly climbed the horse and tore out of the barn, and the ranch, before Link and Navi knew what she was doing.  
  
  
The night sky was busy as usual down by Lake Hylia. The keese were busy in the air catchin insects, and the crickets were chirping all around. However, Malon heard none of this as she sat on the small island in the middle of the lake with the giant, dead tree.   
  
Epona was lying down, her saddle off of her back now, her eyes closed. Malon sat with her back to the tree looking out at the water, pulling on the grass in her frustration.  
  
She didn't love Link, but she did care for him. Much as if he were her brother. He had done many things for her, but she couldn't think of anything she had ever done for him besides give him his own cow. And, thinking back on it, she had made him race Epona for it.  
  
Malon sighed and wiped the tears from her face as they slid down her cheeks every so often. She wanted to help Link in his quest, but what could she do?  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Malon blinked and looked left towards the bridge. She saw a familiar blue ball of light. Malon turned her attention back towards the water. "Hi, Navi," she said queitly.  
  
" I have been looking for you all over," Navi said, landing on Malon's knee. Malon didn't say anything and Navi looked up at her worriedly. "Whats wrong, Malon?"  
  
"I'm...frustrated. I want to help Link, but I don't know how and he sure as hell won't let me know what I can do."  
  
Navi smiled. "He's a stubborn boy. I'll give you that much."  
  
"What did he say? I know he sent you out here looking for me 'cause I have his stuff."  
  
"Actually...He doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"What," Malon said confused.  
  
"After you left, I did something I was gonna do to begin with. I put a sleep spell on him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could come talk to you. Listen, what Link said..About him not being able to wait to fight Ganondorf...He was right. He can't wait any more. The longer we wait to take him out, the stronger he gets. But I have an idea...But Ineed your help."  
  
Malon looked at the fairy. "...Okay...."  
  
  
Link rode up towards the castle from Lon Lon Ranch on Epona at full speed, Navi floating behind him. As he and Navi neared the broken draw bridge, Navi landed on Link's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to do this," she asked quietly. "We can wait a few more days-"  
  
"No," he said quietly, but determined. "I'm ready. It ends now."  
  
Navi nodded and flew back above Link's head. "Alright," Navi said. "Lets go to the Temple of Time so we can call on the Sages power to help us."  
  
Link nodded and dismounted from Epona. He ran as fast as he could and cleared the water with ease and ran into the town of the dead, Navi following close behind.  
  
Link ran straight for the temple, running swiftly by the Redead before they could harm him. As he entered the temple, he felt a presence with and he turned. Standing there was his friend, Sheik.  
  
"I have been waiting for yoou, Hero of Time," Sheik said quietly.  
  
Link faced his friend, but was weary of him now. Link felt something wrong here, but didn't know what it was.  
  
"The six have gathered," Sheik said. "And once I join them, we will be able to stop Ganondorf once and for all."  
  
Before Link could question Sheik, a blinding golden light flooded the main room of the temple. Link sheilded his face until he felt the light disappear.  
  
Reopening his eyes, he saw Princess Zelda standing before him where Sheik once stood.  
  
"Forgive me," Zelda said. "I did not mean to lead you astray of the truth of who I really am. It was important, however, that I stay hidden from sight until now."  
  
Zelda smiled at the young hero. "Link, as well outfitted as you are, you are still no match for the king. I give you these arrows to light Ganondorf's dark heart." Zelda's hand began to glow a bright golden light. When the light subsided, she gave Link the Light Arrows.  
  
Link nodded his head in thanks. But something still wasn't right here.  
  
Before he could question it, however, the temple began to shake violently. Link and the princess looked around them as it shook, not knowing what it meant. Then the heard a loud, booming, cruel voice.  
  
"I knew you would show yourself, Princess, if I let this brat run loose." It was Ganondorf. "Who knew that when the Triforce split the missing peices would fall into you two. It doesn't matter now, however."   
  
A large, pink crystal formed aorund Zelda and Link rushed forward, slamming his fists on to it, trying to break the princess free. The crystal rose from the air and out of Link's reach, Ganondorf's booming laugh echoing off the walls.  
  
"If you want her back," he said, "then come to my fortress and just try to free her!" The crystal then vanished and Link growled.   
  
He ran out of the temple towards the Evil King's palace, his sword and sheild drawn. He slashed thru the Redead as he ran past them, his anger swelling.  
  
When he reached the palace, however, he found he could not reach it. It was floating on island that was hoisted above a moat of lava. Link neared the palace, his anger still raging towards the king.  
  
As he wondered what he should do, Link heard a voice in his head. It was Rauru, the sage of the Tepmle of Light.  
  
"Link," his voice called out in an echo. "This is Rauru the sage, can you hear me? We six will gather our power to create a bridge to the castle where Ganandorf dwells. After the bridge is complete, use your courage and the Master Sword to strike the evil king down!"  
  
As Rauru's voice faded from Link's mind, six different colours swirled around him. They circled him for only a moment before they scattered out into bright lights. As the lights faded, a rainbow bridge was now formed in front of the hero, connecting the ground on which he stood to the floating castle....  
  
  
Link raced up the endless flights of stairs, pushing himself beyond his fear of the horro that surged at the top of the tower. Ganondorf's final defenses, waves of Stalfos and Iron Knuckles, all fell before the might of the Master Sword and the hero who weilded it. Link's heart stopped as he slid the key into the last door. Beyond that portal, Link would confront his destiny.  
  
Link stepped into the chamber, blinded by the pinkish glow of Zelda's crystal prison. Ganondorf's deafening organ shook the walls as Link drew his sword, prepared to risk his life to cast Ganondorf into the void. Ganondorf stood; the Triforce of Power throbbed on his hand. With Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom in his grasp, Ganondorf needed only to pull the Triforce of Courage from Link's body, and he would control the power of the goddesses. The final contest began and only one warrior would leave the tower alive.  
  
Ganondrof's imposing figure struck the ground, and the platform beneath Link's feet crumbled away. Recalling his battle from the Forest Temple, Link used his sword to repel Ganondorf's evil magic back at him.  
  
Paralyzed by his own spell, Ganondorf hung in the air helplessly in the air. Link drew back onhis bow and peirced Ganondrof's body with a Light Arrow. The King of Evil fell to his knees in agony.  
  
Link fired his longshot into Ganondorf's matted cape. The chain pulled Link across the divide and placed him at Ganondorf's feet. This was Link's only chance to attack with his sword.  
  
As Ganondrof recovered from the Light Arrow, Link unsheathed the Master Sword and struck the Evil King repeatedly. Link withdrew his sword from Ganondorf and stood back.   
  
Sighing with great releif, Link smiled as he saw the Princess be lowered down to the ground, her crystal prison breaking away and setting her free. She ran up to Link and huggd him tightly.   
  
"You've done it, Link!"  
  
Link smiled and Navi landed on Link's head.  
  
"Funny," Zelda said, an odd smile on her face. "I remember you being taller." Link blushed slightly.  
  
Before eithr could say anything else, the tower began to shake violently. The Evil King knew had been defeated but used his dying breath to cast one final incantation. As Ganondorf's eyes closed for the last time, the tower began to crumble before the hero and the princess.  
  
Pulling away from Link, Zelda's tone was once again serious. "Listen to me, Link. The tower is going to collapse soon. We must get out of here, quickly!" Looking at Ganondorf's lifeless body, Zelda grabbed Link's hand and pulled him away from the battle scene. "Follow me!"  
  
Link followed the princess out of the tower and down the countless flights of stairs. Zelda ran ahead, opening locked doors that stood in their path. Link lingered behind, fighting off monsters that were determined not to be alone as the tower collapsed into the abyss.  
  
Link and Zelda ran out of tower just seconds before it collapsed completly. Navi did air flips above the two, happy everything had turned out alright.  
  
Zelda smiled at Link and took his hand. Link again blushed. Giggling, Zelda was about to thank him when a loud noise from the rubble of the tower. Link stepped in front of Zelda as she peered over his shoulder.  
  
"What was that noise," she asked.  
  
Link shook his head. He released Zelda's hand and he and Navi walked forward towards the rubble.  
  
As Link neared the place where the noise came from, something happened. The Triforce of Power flickered to life. The sacred relic awakened the fallen warrior, granting Ganondorf a new body that refelcted his twisted heart. Reborn as Ganon, no longer a man but a distorted beast, the Evil King was given strength for one final battle before succumbing to the void.   
  
The Master Sword flew from Link's hand and landed outside a ring of fire that enclosed the opponents. Link blinded the savage with a Light Arrow and smashed its tail with the Megaton Hammer.   
  
Once the firey area subsided, Link was able to brandish the Master Sword again. Ganon's attacks grew wider as the monster swung his arms wildly in a frenzied effort to defeat his blessed nemesis.   
  
Link fired another barrage of of magical Light Arrows into Ganon's eyes and sliced through his tail with the legendary blade. Finally, the King of Evil fell before Link, and the sages opened the void and imprisoned Ganon forver.  
  
Link drew his sword away from the now dead Ganon, and ran to the princess who had fallen to the ground from using too mauch of her power at once.   
  
Link held her up and Zelda leaned on him for support. Navi landed on Link's shoulder, peering over to see if Zelda was alright.  
  
Opening her eyes, Zelda smiled up at Link.   
  
"Is it over?" Link nodded. Zelda smiled more and leaned back into Link's warm embrace. "I knew you could do it."  
  
Link heard loud thumping noises and looked up to see Epona running towards them. She reared back on her hind legs and neighed loudly. Link smiled knowing Epona was proud of him as well.  
  
Link helped to stand Zelda on her feet and walked her over to the horse. After helping Zelda onto Epona's back, Link also climbed up onto Epona, sitting himself behind the Princess. Navi, also very tired from the battle sat on Zelda's lap. Zelda smiled and moved her hands to help keep the small fairy on her legs.  
  
Link took Epona's reins into his hands and gently pushed his heels into Epona's sides. The horse reared again and shot off back towards the town square.  
  
Zelda cringed slightly at the sight of her old home as the rode through it. She laid her head on Link's chest and Link took one hand from the reins and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
"Rest Princess. I'll take you someplace safe."  
  
Zelda's eyes opened slightly as she looked up at Link. His eyes....They were different. They seemed softer then they had been before.  
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes again, allowing herself to be held as Epona cleared the fallen bridge in a smooth jump, letting Link take her where ever he wanted.  
  
  
A week later found Malon sweeping out the hay tower on her ranch's land. The Evil King had been defeated and she had seen workers from Kakariko village traveling between their home town and the square to rebuild the fallen castle and its town.  
  
Malon smiled, but somewhat sadly. The day after final battle, Zeld and Link left Lon Lon Ranch. Link had promised to come see her. It had only been a week, but she missed them already.  
  
As she placed her broom back into the small closet, a knocking noise on the door made her turn her head. Walking to the door she opened it and saw Princess Zedla standing there.  
  
"Hello again, Malon. May I come in?" Zelda was smiling, but Malon knew she was here for a reason aside from a simple visit.  
  
Malon bowed and answered, "Of course, Your Highness."  
  
Zelda entered the small tower and closed the door behind her. Walking over to Malon, she gently pulled her back up straight.   
  
"Please do not bow," she said. Her smile growng, she added, "Hero of Time."  
  
The colour drained from Malon's face. "How did you know?"  
  
  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Malon blinked and looked left towards the bridge. She saw a familiar blue ball of light. Malon turned her attention back towards the water. "Hi, Navi," she said queitly.  
  
" I have been looking for you all over," Navi said, landing on Malon's knee. Malon didn't say anything and Navi looked up at her worriedly. "Whats wrong, Malon?"  
  
"I'm...frustrated. I want to help Link, but I don't know how and he sure as hell won't let me know what I can do."  
  
Navi smiled. "He's a stubborn boy. I'll give you that much."  
  
"What did he say? I know he sent you out here looking for me 'cause I have his stuff."  
  
"Actually...He doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"What," Malon said confused.  
  
"After you left, I did something I was gonna do to begin with. I put a sleep spell on him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could come talk to you. Listen, what Link said..About him not being able to wait to fight Ganondorf...He was right. He can't wait any more. The longer we wait to take him out, the stronger he gets. But I have an idea...But Ineed your help."  
  
Malon looked at the fairy. "...Okay...."  
  
Malon followed Navi back to Lon Lon. Quickly dismounting, she and Navi ran into the house and up the stairs to where Link was still laying.  
  
"So she convinced you to come back, did she," Link asked smirkingly.  
  
"Be happy I love you like a brother or else I wouldn't do this," Malon said. Looking up at Navi, she nodded and walked forward and held Link's hand.  
  
Navi then began to slowly circle above them and then faster and faster until it looked as if a ring of bluse light was above thier heads. She was saying something, something neither Malon nor Link knew for she was saying it in her native tounge.  
  
The room exploded with a bright light and when it faded, Link stood from where Malon had been. However, Link was still in the bed. And he blinked and smiled.  
  
"It worked."  
  
Malon, now a look-a-like of Link walked towrds the mirror and took her appearnace in. "Yeah it did," she said in her own voice. She couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"Well," Navi said. "You should know you don't only look like Link, but you also have his powers and fighting skills."  
  
Malon turned and nodded her understanding.   
  
"But know this isn't perminant. When the sun rises, the spell will be broken. We must go to Ganondorf and defeat him. And we must leave now."  
  
Malon nodded again adn quickly donned all of Link's equipment and his blue tunic.   
  
After dressing, she looked at Navi and said, "I'm ready."  
  
  
  
"I didn't," Zelda answered. "Not at first. But small, sublte things gave you away. Your small frame, the softness in your voice..." Zelda stepped forward until she was only inches from Malon's face. "Your beautiful hazel eyes..."  
  
Malon's face went crimson and she looked away from the princess. "We- I did not mean to lie to you, Princess."  
  
Her smile still kind, Zelda took a step back from Malon and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I did not come her to place you under arrest. I came here to ask you something."  
  
Malon looked up from the floor and nodded. "Alright..."  
  
"When all of this started, and I was forced into hiding, I told myself I would marry Link. However, I thought he would be the one to save Hyrule and be the Hero of Time. I never thought something like this would happen."  
  
Malon looked at the princess confused. "I do not understand..."  
  
"I want to be with the Hero of Time, Malon. I want to be with you," Zelda answered.  
  
Malon's face went even redder than before. "But, your Highness, what about Link?"  
  
"I told him this and he understands. He asked that if you refuse my offer, that I agree to his."  
  
"Which is..?"  
  
"That I marry him instead," Zelda said.  
  
Malon nodded and looked down at the floor again. Marry Zelda? The Princess of Hyrule? No one would judge Zelda's decsion but what about an heir to the throne? Malon couldn't give Zelda that.  
  
Malon looked up at Zelda with tears in her eyes. "All my life, I dreamed of knight in shining armor who would come and sweep me off my feet. I didn't know I would be the one doing the rescuing. Princess....Zelda I love you. I always have. But, I can not marry you. Link loves you more than I do."  
  
Zelda closed her eyes as the shockwave hit. "But I do not return those feelings for him, Malon. I love you more." A single tear ran down Zelda's face as she confessed the secret she had held deep with in her heart all those years. She and Malon would play when Malon's father would deliever milk to the palace. Zelda had always admired and loved Malon's spirit. Which, shortly before the attack from Ganon had happened, caused Zelda to realize she loved Malon deeply.  
  
Malon held her tears in check as she stepped froward and wiped the tear gently away from Zelda's face. "I'm sorry, Princess."  
  
"Me too," Zelda said quietly.  
  
Malon stepped away from Zelda and sighed deeply. "You should go, your Highness. I'm sure you have plenty to do."  
  
Zelda nodded but did not move. "Malon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I at least have a kiss from the Hero of Time before I left?" Zelda reopened her eyes and Malon's heart melted away.  
  
Without saying a word, Malon stepped forward, cupped Zelda's face and brushed her lips against Zelda's. Zelda kissed Malon back and the kiss deepened, but Malon pulled away before anything else happened. Zelda, however, reached out and took Malon's hand.  
  
"I wish you would reconsider my first request, Malon."  
  
"I want to," Malon said. "I want to go and be with you, but I can't. You know I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"I have to run the ranch with father, and the kingdom will one day need a heir to the throne. I can't give you that."  
  
"You could if Navi turned you male again," Zelda said smiling slightly.   
  
Malon blinked and laughed. "I can't believe you said that, Zelda!"  
  
Zelda also laughed. "Malon, love, please marry me. I'll do anything you ask if you please agree to be my bride."  
  
Malon groaned and closed her eyes and hung her head slightly. "Zelda.."  
  
"Malon, please..."  
  
Looking back up, Malon smiled a little. "Fine. I'll be your bride." Malon blushed slightly as she finally gave into the princess.  
  
Zelda smiled and hugged Malon tightly resting her chin on the red head's shoulder. "Thank you." Malon smiled and wrapped her arms around the Princess.   
  
Nuzzling Zelda's head, Malon whispered, "I love you, Princess."  
  
Zelda smiled, her grip tightening around the girl in her arms. "I love you, too." 


End file.
